Creature Archetypes
Absolute Similarity *''Horrible Revelation'' - if player (or NPC) doesn't know true nature of this creature, it would get +5 to Fearsome score after the revelation. *''Nothing Unusual'' - if player (or NPC) doesn't know true nature of this creature, every Dreadful archetype bonus it has is negated until the revelation. *''Perfect Copy'' - if player (or NPC) doesn't posess enough Knowledge about this creature, it will look exactly as a creature it impersonates. Animal *''Tameable'' - this creature could be tamed. *''Acute senses'' - this creatures gets +2 on any detect roll. *''Pyrophobia'' - this creature (unless it has natural fire resistance) must roll a CON-25 save throw if it was set on fire or CON-5 if the creature just sees it. Anthropophage *''Horrible Revelation'' - if player (or NPC) doesn't know true nature of this creature, it would get +5 to Fearsome score after the revelation. *''Infamous'' - the creature gets +10 to Fearsome score against players and NPCs if they know what are they facing. Carnivore *''Dreadful Appearance'' - just the looks of this creature dreads the hearts of others. It gets +10 to Dreadful score. *''Carnivorous'' - this creature can eat only meat. Carrion Eater *''Disease Carrier'' - this creatures carries one random Disease but doesn't experience any effects from it. *''Resistance to Diseases'' - this creature gets a +3 to a roll against any Disease. Child of Light *''Innate Light'' - this creature produces light with the intensity of its CON. *''Innocence'' - any character (except Evil ones) who wants to attack this creature will need to roll a Saving Throw for WIL-(10 + creature's Level) or won't be able to do this. If a player insists on attacking, he will shift his Alignment to Evil (or Neutral, if the character was Good) instantly. *''Native Element'' - this creatures takes is immune to damage from Light Magic. *''Magic Resistance (Darkness)'' - this creature takes 10% less damage from Darkness Magic. Civilized *''Rumors'' - this creature's reaction at players or NPCs depends on a Reputation. Construct *''Bounded Movements'' - this creatures gets a -1 penalty on any attack on defence roll. *''Artificial Life'' - this creature gets a -3 penalty to any social skills and resistances to them. *''Doesn't Eat'' - this creature doesn't need to eat or drink. *''Doesn't Breathe'' - this creature doesn't need to breathe. *''No Blood'' - this creature has no blood and therefore can't experience bleeding and therefore is not a valid target for vampires. Also it is usually invisible for Infravision. *''Feels No Pain'' - this creature feels no pain and can't experience pain shock and is immune to any pain-inducing magic. *''Can't be Knocked Out'' - this creature can't be knocked out neither physically nor magically. *''Elemental Resistance (frost, heat)'' - this creature is immune to the damage that it takes from specified sources (in ratonal boundaries). *''Immune to Poisons'' - this creature is immune to any effects from poisons. *''Immune to Diseases'' - this creature is immune to any diseases and can't spread them. *''Dreadful Appearance'' - just the looks of this creature dreads the hearts of others. It gets +5 to Dreadful score. *''Magic Resistance'' - this creature takes 10% less damage from any Magic attacks. *''Immobility'' - this creature can remain absolutely unmoving for days, months and even years. Everybody trying to Detect its presence gets -3 penalty. Creature of the Night *''Night Vision'' - this creatures doesn't get penalties for darkness. *''Owl'' - this creature gets a -1 penalty to any roll at day and +1 at night. Daemon *''Pure Evil'' - this creature gets half of a damage from Darkness Magic and twice a damage from Light Magic. *''Never Compromise'' - this creature won't attack Evil characters except they are allied for whatever reasons with a characters of other Alignments. *''Unifying Darkness'' - every Evil character trying to tame this creature (if it's tameable) or to Persuade gets +3 to a roll. Divine Justiciar *''Detect Evil'' - this creature is able to detect Evil Alignment. *''Holy Duty'' - this creature will attack any Evil creature. Dragonoid *''Acute senses'' - this creatures gets +2 on any detect roll. *''Armour'' - this creature is protected with a CON / 5 value armour. *''Dreadful Appearance'' - just the looks of this creature dreads the hearts of others. It gets +10 to Dreadful score. *''Magic Resistance'' - this creature takes 10% less damage from any Magic attacks. Fairy *''Magical Nature'' - this creature will get Mana instead of losing it for a Critical Success roll while casting a spell. *''Vulnerability (Cold Steel)'' - this creature gets twice as much damage if hit by a weapon made of specified material and can't touch anything made of it. Flyer *''Flight'' - this creatures can fly with a default speed of AGI * 3 kilometers per hour. This speed could be specified in a creature's list if it's different. *''Third Dimension'' - if this creature flies above somebody and he doesn't specify that he looks up, he'll have -3 penalty to Detect creature. Ghost *''Infamous'' - the creature gets +10 to Dreadful score against players and NPCs if they know what are they facing. *''Polymorph'' - this creature can morph itself. Depenfing on its INT score it can either morph its facial and body features (INT 6-10), morph into any creature withi the boundaries of a meter more or a meter less (INT 11-15) or morph into any object from 10 centimeters to 5 meters (INT 16+). *''Doesn't Eat'' - this creature doesn't need to eat or drink. *''Doesn't Breathe'' - this creature doesn't need to breathe. *''Immune to Poisons'' - this creature is immune to any effects from poisons. *''Immune to Diseases'' - this creature is immune to any diseases and can't spread them. *''Un-life'' - this creature can't die by natural means, it can only be destroyed. Allows to raise Attributes higher than 20. *''Disappearing'' - this creature is able to disappear in three turns. *''Insubstantiability'' - this creature is insubstantial and therefore ignores anything material, including weapons, armour, obstacles and physical spells. The only Material that this creature can interact is silver. Giant *''Shorties'' - this creature doesn't try to block or dodge attacks from smaller attackers. *''Stride'' - the speed of this creature is multiplied by its height (or length for legless creatures) divided by two. *''Like Ants'' - this creature gets -1 penalty to Detect rolls for every 10 meters of its size. *''Dreadful Appearance'' - just the looks of this creature dreads the hearts of others. It gets +1 to Dreadful score for every meter of its size. *''Heavy Gait'' - for every meter of this creature's size it loses 2% of its running speed until it drops to a walking speed. *''Hard to Miss'' - everybody trying to spot this creature gets +1 to a Detect roll for every 5 meters of a creature's size. Guardian *''Defender'' - this creature may attack anyone who is harming creature's guard target in any way. *''My Fortress'' - this creature gets +1 to any rolls while it is in a zone of its guard target. Hemophage *''Horrible Revelation'' - if player (or NPC) doesn't know true nature of this creature, it would get +5 to Fearsome score after the revelation. *''Infamous'' - the creature gets +5 to Fearsome score against players and NPCs if they know what are they facing. *''Thirst'' - this creature needs blood to support its existence. If it doesn't drink blood for CON / 2 days it would take 1d4 damage every hour, if another rule isn't specifically set. Intelligent Creature *''Intelligence'' - this creature is considered intelligent and therefore is able to speak, consciously use magic and social skills. Leader *''Infamous'' - the creature gets +10 to Fearsome score against players and NPCs if they know what are they facing. Midget *''Little Steps'' - this creature's speed must be divided by value equal to (1.8 meters / creature height). *''Not So Scary'' - this creature looks more funny than scary. Penalize the creature's Fearsome score by (target height / creature height) (rounded). *''Giant Killer'' - this creature gets +1 to hit-chance on attacking not-Midgets and another +1 on attacking Giants. *''I'm right there'' - this creature is too small to find. Penalize the enemy's Detect rolls by (enemy height / creature height) (rounded). Pack *''Flocking Instinct'' - untamed creatures of this species come in packs with not less than 4 creatures in them. *''Nip and Tuck'' - as long as there are two or more creatures in the pack, their Dread rolls are doubled. *''Fallen Brethren'' - every enemy, who killed a creture from the pack will get +10 to his Dreadful score against the others. Polycephal *''Multitasking'' - this creature can perform additional actions as if it had one more turn per every head. This actions include Attack (bite), verbal spell, talking, Detect etc, so any actions not using other body parts for it. *''Not Unique'' - this creature's heads count as limbs, so losing a head is not fatal (until the last one). *''Dreadful Appearance'' - just the looks of this creature dreads the hearts of others. It gets +5 to Dreadful score for every additional head. Quadruped *''Fast Movement'' - this creature's land Speed is calculated in this way: Speed = AGI*4 kilometers per hour. *''More Legs'' - this creature can still run at half of its Speed even with one leg crippled. *''Cart-Horse'' - this creature's CON is doubled for calculations of a Weight Limit. *''Hard to Defend'' - this creature has -1 penalty to any Defence rolls. Reptile *''Dreadful Appearance'' - just the looks of this creature dreads the hearts of others. It gets +5 to Dreadful score. *''Armour'' - this creature is protected with a CON / 10 value armour. *''Cold Blood'' - this creature is not a valid target for vampires. It gets -1 to every roll for every 10°C lower than 10°C. Also it is usually invisible for Infravision. Retinue *''The King is Dead'' - if the Leader of the Retinue has died, all Retinue creatures stop fighting and Leader killer gets +30 to Dreadful score against them. *''Dependent'' - if this creature is somehow lost its Retinue it will get -20 penalty on any Dread Checks. Seducer *''Temptation'' - this creature can try (once per combat) to tempt one enemy into defending it. He should successfully roll a Save Throw WIL-(creature's CHA + 10) otherwise he won't be able to control himself and would attack his comrades if they'll threaten this creature. *''Blinding Beauty'' - this creature cis so beautiful, that any enemy of the opposite sex should roll a Save Throw WIL-(creature's CHA + 5). If they'll fail they will be Stunned for as many turns as their Save Throw failed. Skeletal *''Hard Target'' - anyone trying to attack this creature gets -1 for melee Attack roll. Creature's Quadrature is divided by two from a non-Skeletal one. *''Can't Use Items (Rings, Earrings, Tatoos)'' - this creature can't wear specified items, although it can carry them. *''Can't be Knocked Out'' - this creature can't be knocked out neither physically nor magically. *''Elemental Resistance (frost, heat)'' - this creature is immune to the damage that it takes from specified sources (in ratonal boundaries). *''Doesn't Eat'' - this creature doesn't need to eat or drink. Spawn of Darkness *''Dreadful Appearance'' - just the looks of this creature dreads the hearts of others. It gets +15 to Dreadful score. *''Polymorph (weak)'' - this creature can morph itself within the boundaries of 30 centimeters in one turn adding either +2 to Attack roll, or +2 to Defence roll, or +15 to Dreadful score. *''Horrible Revelation'' - if player (or NPC) doesn't know true nature of this creature, it would get +5 to Fearsome score after the revelation. *''Native Element'' - this creatures takes is immune to damage from Darkness Magic. *''Magic Resistance (Light)'' - this creature takes 10% less damage from Light Magic. *''Ever Shifting'' - every attacker of this creature gets -1 to his Attack roll. *''Darkness in Darkness'' - anybody trying to find this creature in the darkness will get -5 penalty to his Detect rolls. Undead *''Doesn't Breathe'' - this creature doesn't need to breathe. *''Dead Blood'' - this creature is immune to the effects of bleeding and is not a valid target for vampires. Also it is usually invisible for Infravision. *''Feels No Pain'' - this creature feels no pain and can't experience pain shock and is immune to any pain-inducing magic. *''Immune to Poisons'' - this creature is immune to any effects from poisons. *''Immune to Diseases'' - this creature is immune to any diseases and can't spread them. *''Dreadful Appearance'' - just the looks of this creature dreads the hearts of others. It gets +20 to Dreadful score. *''Un-life'' - this creature can't die by natural means, it can only be destroyed. Allows to raise Attributes higher than 20. Water Dweller *''Water Breathing'' - this creature is able to either breath underwater or just hold its breath for a long time. *''Native Element'' - this creatures takes 10% less damage from Water Magic. *''As a Fish in the Water'' - this creature is able to swim with a Speed of AGI * 3.